Canada x reader (Fixed Version)
by Kagomeamii
Summary: I separated Canada x Reader from Hetalia x reader. v.v Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Ah, what special day it is you ask? Why, today is the second year anniversary of being boyfriend and girlfriend! Matthew was the best boyfriend and you two never got into any fights. He was so nice and caring. You also were one of the few people who could see Matthew. Matthew told you that he got reservations to this fancy restaurant. But of course, you were going to dress fancy. So, you called up your girlfriends to come and help you with your appearance.

Lili was helping you pick out a dress. The dress was a (color) dress that went up to your knees. Simple, but elegant. Elizabeta did your make-up and gave you the natural look. Chiara got you some shoes that complimented your dress. And finally, Yekaterina did your hair. Curling your (color) locks and putting a (color) hairband for the finishing touches. Feliciano then drove you to the fancy restaurant. You somehow survived and walked toward the entrance.

You spotted Matthew and patted him on the shoulder to surprise him. He almost did a high-pitched yell and quickly turned around. He blushed at the sight of you. Your appearance to him is goddess-like. You also blushed at his appearance. His shiny blonde hair, his odd curl, his violet-colored eyes, his perfectly framed glasses, his tuxedo, and his smile were something to die for. You absolutely loved everything about Matthew. His appearance, his personality, his shyness, his kindness, his- oh, absolutely everything you loved.

Matthew opened the door for you. You simply smiled at his gentlemanly actions. He then told the waitress of the reservations and let you two to the reserved table. The table was next to a wide-window which showed the darkened sky glittering with the stars and the moon. You both requested which food you two wanted and the waitress nodded, leaving you two. Matthew then sparked up a conversation and you listened to him. Once the waitress came back with your food, both of you still kept on chatting while eating. After your lively diner and chat, you noticed Matthew walk to your side.

He knelt with one knee and took out a box. He opened it, revealing a diamond-encrusted ring. Your (color) eyes widened. He then said the four words,

"W-W-Will y-you m-marry me (N-N-Name)?"

* * *

_Oh mai...I think this turned out better than the original version I did last time. ouo I feel accomplished. Next chapter is tomorrow mon cheris! Also, Amii went to France. So now i'm alone... ;-_;

* * *

_**Matthew (Canada), Elizabeta (Hungary), Lili (Liechtenstein), Chiara (Nyo! S. Italy), Yekaterina (Ukraine), & Feliciano (N. Italy) all belong to Hidekazu Himaruya**_

Plot belongs to KagomeAmii

Read, enjoy, comment~


	2. Chapter 2

A hint of blush spread across your face. You stood there in utter shock and Matthew was beginning to think that the move was a bit too sudden. He got up from his position and liked like he was on the verge of tears because to him it seemed you rejected him. You then grabbed hold of conscious and hugged him. Smiling as you said the words, "Please don't cry Matthew, I accept your offer...fiancee". His violet eyes widened and cried, but not sad tears, happy tears. He then tightly hugged you back then separated from the hug and placed the diamond-encrusted ring in your finger.

"I love you so much Matthew!"

He blushed and gently kissed you on the lips, which represented that he loved you back. You slightly giggled and kissed him back. The people at the restaurant just stared at you two and said their "awwwwww". You swore you heard someone say, "Oh mah gerd, it'z sooooooo cute~! I'm totally gonna liek take a picture and liek send it to the interwebz." Matthew turned to you and said, "W-W-Want to go h-home (N-N-Name)?Just f-for a b-b-bit more p-privacy..." You giggled at your fiancee's desperateness and nodded.

He then gave the waitress the money for the bill, grabbed your had and walked with you outside. You smiled and blushed. Your thoughts then swirled in your head. _"This..this was the best day ever! I'm getting married with Matthew...ah..Matthew.. It was like my whole life's long wish awaited wish pushed into one day! This day cannot get any worse!"_

* * *

Well, how did you like it mon cheris? Sorry if it's short u,u but at least it isn't so short as the last one! ^u^ Chapter 3 will probably be posted on the day after tomorrow, due to...certain reasons that I don't want to explain. *cough*grounded*cough*

* * *

**Matthew (Canada) & Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Plot belongs to KagomeAmii**

**You belong to Canada**

* * *

_**Read, enjoy, comment~**_


End file.
